


Bleed Through

by tinyislandfires



Category: Lost
Genre: Alex Rousseau - Freeform, Flash Sideways, Flash Sideways Verse, Gen, Karl Martin - Freeform, room 23
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25966087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyislandfires/pseuds/tinyislandfires
Summary: Alex just wants to get into a good school, but sometimes, it's as if another life bleeds through.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Bleed Through

She remembers running and not looking back, and feeling foolish for trying to talk to other people at school about the desire to push herself until she can’t anymore, just get her recommendation, and get into Yale, and she thinks about rushing the applications, wanting to get away, the feeling that maybe there was something else to do, so much that her head hurts, and she runs down a hallway, through a jungle, dodging classmates, feeling like she’s dodging bullets until careening around a corner, feeling an electric jolt as she looks up at the locker number, 23, as Karl Martin from AP history grabs a book and touches her on the arm, a quick hello, and she isn’t sure if she sees the locker or an entire room inside the locker, pulsing music out of the metal, and something written in a Sharpie marker, “loves Jacob”, and she wonders if she didn’t hit her head just a little too hard.


End file.
